1. Technical Field
This invention relates to floor mats and, more particularly, to a customizable floor mat for improving holiday spirit.
2. Prior Art
Floor mats are known for cleaning the soles of a person's shoes who is about to enter a home, a particular area, or a room. During times of fair weather, the use of such floor mats may not be required. A person may not wish to remove the mat during these times, but rather display it as a decorative item. This requires the presence of indicia on the floor mat to make it more aesthetically pleasing.
Many such floor mats are known in the prior art. People further enjoy decorating their homes for various holiday seasons including Christmas, Easter, Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's Day, to name a few. Each one of these days has certain symbols associated therewith that may be used to decorate a home. Thus, it would be advantageous to have these symbols replicated as indicia on the floor mat so the floor mat is consistent with the other decorations.
Many floor mats have indicia thereon that are visible at all times. There are thus no exciting features that make one stand out from the other. Presenting indicia in a novel manner that is unsuspecting to visitors can improve their holiday spirit while further encouraging visits to the user's home.
Accordingly, a need remains for a customizable floor mat in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a floor mat that is easy to display, novel and attractive in design, and reasonably priced. Such a floor mat provides an eye-catching decoration that displays a homeowner's holiday spirit. The floor mat further provides a novel way to decorate an entry way to the house or the interior of a home. The unique indicia make it appear that Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, or other select holiday figures has actually come by to visit the house. Such indicia bring smiles and laughter to both children and adults, thus making the holiday season even more enjoyable.